dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Kowalski/Auror Admission Test
Auror Admission Test (Auror Subjects at Hogwarts - DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology) Name: Maksymillian "Max" Kowalski Age: 18 PART ONE 1. Give a reason why you wish to be an Auror: Well, it's always been my dream. My dad was an Auror as well, he worked for the Polish Ministry, and ever since I was a kid I would go play outside with my friends and we'd pretend we're Aurors fighting off dark wizards and such. So yes, through all my years at Hogwarts I've been thinking about it and up to this day, I'm still dead set on becoming an Auror. 2. State two of your greatest relevant magical abilities: I have it on good authority (well, my friends) that I am an excellent duelist. Defense Against the Dark Arts was my favorite subject at school, and I guess I was good at it too. I am also a quidditch player, and I'm not bad considering I was captain during my senior year and I managed to keep the team from finishing at the bottom of the standings for a consecutive year. 3. What characteristics make you a better candidate than others? I'm confident and meticulous. It's not very obvious, I know, but I am very dedicated and I will do whatever it takes to achieve what is expected of me. My friends used to tell me that I have this certain aura oozing out of me, and you already know that I won't be afraid to speak my mind. Same thing goes for my actions as well. If I believe in something, I'll do it. I don't back down on a challenge and I am most definitely not afraid of anything. (Well most things -- I'm afraid of clowns. Tragic childhood accident). 4. What are your NEWT qualifications? '''Charms - EE Defense Against the Dark Arts - O Potions - O Transfiguration - EE Herbology - EE PART TWO 1. If you saw someone, under suspicion only of being a dark wizard, what would you do? Why would you do so? Investigation is key. Personally, I had dilemmas back then that really taught me the lesson of Don't judge a book by its cover, and it really is true. So, in this particular situation, I would try my best to observe and keep tabs on that alleged dark wizard, but I would not tackle them head on and accuse them. That would be foolish. 2. If you were on a mission for the Ministry to rescue a group of wizards taken captive, and could either save yourself or the captives, who would you save? Going into this job, I know that my life will, at some point, be in great danger. And going into this job, I know that there are values you have to uphold. With that being said, I would rather save the captives over myself. 3. If you are dying in battle, what would you ensure before your demise? As much as possible, I would try to ensure that if I'm going down in battle, I would be the only one to do so. Save as many innocent people as I can and if the opportunity present itself, take down my attacker with me. PART THREE Which of the following spells have you MASTERED (put them in bold): '- Full bodied Patronus' '- Variety of curses and counter curses' '- Ability to brew complex potions such as the Draught of Living Death ' '- Cast a Protean charm ' - Cast a Fidelius charm '- Cast a Bedazzling hex' '- Knowledge of venomous plants' - Know how to clean ghost ectoplasm. '- Know the incantation to make objects disappear.' Thank you for taking the test. please await your owl, and if you are successful, Renée Delacroix will interview you. Category:Auror Admission Test